gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of animals
The following are the animal inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Unlike the many mystical and mysterious creatures that reside in Gravity Falls, these animals are natural inhabitants of the area. __TOC__ Alligator Alligators first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." They are in a pond and part of Dipper Pines' quest to become a man. Bears Bears first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." One flees with other wildlife from Chutzpar. The Multi-Bear is a magical bear that has multiple heads and is larger than regular bears. Beavers Beavers first appear in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." They appear to be relatively carefree but can aggressively chew things and people such as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos as they were fleeing from the Gobblewonker. One of the beavers chews on a chainsaw, the sound of which is mistaken by Dipper for the Gobblewonker. Another group of beavers also appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Birds Many species of birds appear in the series. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a finch appears outside the Mystery Shack. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," an owl, cardinal, and other birds flee from Chutzpar. In "Irrational Treasure," a bird that looks like a chickadee with an orange neck appears. Later in the episode, Quentin Trembley fights a bald eagle. Another, miniature, bald eagle appears in "Little Dipper." Pelicans A pelican '''appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mabel moves its bill to pretend to make it speak. Woodpeckers '''Woodpeckers are first seen in "Tourist Trapped" when one pecks at Dipper's hat. One appears inside Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Dipper's head is pecked by a woodpecker in "Little Dipper." They can be heard in almost every episode. It is legal to marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The woodpeckers are seen again in "Little Dipper". Deer Deer first appear in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" as Grunkle Stan is driving the twins to Lake Gravity Falls. They appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness" fleeing from Chutzpar. Miniature deer appear in "Little Dipper." Fish Many fish live in Lake Gravity Falls. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Manly Dan catches a trout with his bare hands. Toby Determined takes a photo of a large sockeye salmon that a fisher catches in the lake. Gompers the Goat Gompers first appears in the episode "Tourist Trapped" standing on Dipper's bed, nibbling on Mabel's sweater. It later appears nibbling on pages of the book 3. At the end of "Tourist Trapped," the goat picks up a trapped gnome in its mouth and runs off with it. The goat also appears in "Headhunters" and "The Inconveniencing". At some point, Dipper used his amazing detective skills to deduce that it was none other than the goat who had been eating the household's tin cans, as Mabel told Sheriff Blubs in "Headhunters." Appearances Insects Many insects '''appear in Gravity Falls. In "Little Dipper," a butterfly and caterpillar appear. Mountain Lions A '''mountain lion '''first appears in the episode "Little Dipper." It begins to attack Dipper, however, it is shrunk by the massive crystal. Opossum '''Opossum first appear running along a rafter in the attic of the Mystery Shack in "Tourist Trapped." In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," one steals Dipper's lantern soon after Dipper, Mabel, and Soos reach the island. Another hangs from a tree as they explore the island. The Mystery Shack even sells a magazine called "Opossum Monthly." An opossum emerges from under the hood of one of Bud Gleeful's cars in "Little Dipper." Rabbits Rabbits '''first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness" when they watch Dipper do bench presses with a branch. Later, they flee with the other wildlife from the approaching Chutzpar. Rats '''Rats first appear in "Headhunters" when one steals Wax Larry King'sear. Gallery References Category:Lists